


Valentine Day secret admirer

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Author wants to give flowers to both Baekho and V lol, Baekho is obtuse, Epic fail attempt of being romantic, Everyone else is enjoying the treats, Flower Symbolism, Fluff and Humor, Jonghyun has back luck, M/M, Prismfilter, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: It's valentine day and a secret admirer have been leaving Baekho pretty little gifts.Too bad he's a bit obtuseOr, alternative title: Kim Jonghyun's failed attempt of being a romantic
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Valentine Day secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> To Minmin, happy birthday and happy valentine's day!! I hope you love this gift 😘😘
> 
> And you too T. I hope you enjoy this one. Lol

There are flowers on his workspace.

Baekho blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had left the desk, for half a hour at most to wake himself from the music haze and grab a fresh coffee mug, to find someone had left a vase of very pretty flowers on them.

He sniffed appreciatively at them before going back out the studio. “Bumzu hyung, your girlfriend left flowers on my desk again!” He hollered. Several heads peeked out from their respective studios but only one came out.

“Flowers? What flowers? She’s here with me, fixing that chorus for the song we gonna give IZ*One next week.”

Baekho only pushed the vase to him. “Well, it can’t be mine. I haven’t got anyone to give me flowers.” He said almost wistfully.

One of the Prism Filter composers, poked at pink flowers appreciatively. “Those are calla lilies.” Everyone stared incredulously at him. “What, the wifey is into flower symbolism. These means appreciation and admiration. Little Dongho has a secret admirer~” He teased and then wheezed when Baekho pinched him in the ribs.

“Here Hyung. You can have these instead and give it to the wife.” Without another glance, Baekho went back into his studio, ready to go back to his work.

Behind them, unseen by everyone, was Jonghyun, who was visiting with a sheet of rap lines for a song he made for the upcoming album. He gritted his teeth in frustration as the others cooed and admire the flowers, his actual target rejected his first gift.

* * *

Hours later, Baekho staggered out of the studio, in severe need of sustenance and fresh air, already getting eye sores from staring blankly at the monitor for too long.

Walking past reception, daydreaming about roasted sweet potatoes and chicken breast, he didn’t realized someone was calling his name until someone stood in front of him.

He blinked at the petite staff that usually handled day-to-day administration standing in front of him, holding a medium size pastry box. “Someone left this for you, Kang Dongho-ssi.”

Confused, he opened it just to see assorted of delicious looking pastries and sweet treats set in the box, from warm, flaky mini croissants to white drizzled chocolate coated strawberries, to mini cakes, all ready to be consumed.

He whimpered, drooling inwardly at the idea of eating the dessert but alas,he was in the middle of a stringent diet for a photo shoot for the end of the month, plus he doesn’t think it was a good idea to eat the sugary treats on an empty stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Baekho pushed back the box to the staff, “Here, I’m in the middle of a diet so I can’t have this. Can you share it with the others?”

“Wow, really?”

“Yea, my treat I guess.” He gave the box another longing treat before walking away.

And yet, he stepped back and snatched one of the strawberries. “One won’t hurt my diet.” He grinned as the staff giggled.

Five minutes later, Jonghyun munched at the pastry one of the staff passed in frustration.

* * *

After a hearty meal and a brisk walk at one of the parks by the company, Baekho entered the hallway, cheeks red from exertion and the cold wind just to be blocked by one of the manager, who passed him a bouquet of bright yellow tulips before running off, chasing his runaway charge of the day.

Confused, Baekho sniffed at the flower, admiring the bouquet when Kim Taehyung, on his way out to grab some dinner, stood beside him. “Tulips!!” His geochang accented voice exclaimed, admiring both the flowers and the holder. “It suits you! Sunshine in your smile indeed!”

Baekho grinned at the vocalist, the two had struck friendship over their time at the gym and had hanged out together several time. “You think so? How do you know what the flower means anyway?”

“One of the Army sent me a picture of the flower and essay about the meaning on WeVerse.” Taehyung explained, his phone out to snap pictures of the flower.

Baekho hummed before passing the flowers to Taehyung. “Here, for you then.”

“For me?!” Taehyung almost dropped his phone in his haste to grab the bouquet. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! Taehyungie have a pretty smile too!”

"Dongho-ie is so sweet!!" The vocalist squealed in delight and with a loud, exaggerated kiss on the cheek, ran off to show the flowers to Jimin and Jungkook, who quickly whined about wanting flowers to poor Jin, who promised to buy them flowers.

Jonghyun, who was walking past them with a cup of coffee he was sipping, spat angrily to the poor guy beside him, who sadly happened to be Seungcheol, who wailed in disgust.

* * *

After a shower and a change of clothes, Baekho made his way to the practice room where they all were supposed to practiced the moves to a newly rearranged _Back to Me_ as part of their performances for an upcoming concert.

Helping Mingi to stretch (and ignoring his wails of pain), Baekho looks up when Jonghyun came up to them, passing him a cup of coffee he recognized from a cafe he had once went to visit with Jonghyun during one of their night drives.

“Here, I drove past the cafe on my way here and I thought of getting some for you too.”

Baekho blinked. “Jonghyun-ah, the cafe was in Myeongdong. How on earth did you even drove past Myeongdong in the first place?” Jonghyun didn’t answered, quickly left to put his bag and coffee away.

Minhyun staggered into the practice room, looking extra pale, eyes dark from the lack of sleep as he flopped painfully beside Baekho. “Help me. I need a pick me up.”

“Told you you should have slept instead of marathoning Mr Queen last night.”

“But the show is so good! And now I’m gonna die because of it.” Minhyun said exaggeratedly, rolling on the floor.

“Here, I haven’t drunk it yet so you can have my coffee.” Baekho passed Minhyun the coffee cup. “If I drink one more cup, I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“You’re a lifesaver Dongho-ah!” Minhyun quickly hugged him, careful not to jostle and split the coffee as he kissed him on the cheek. Baekho only giggled as he extracted himself from the hug and went over to help Mingi again with the stretching.

Minhyun took a sip of the coffee, sighing at the delicious blend of vanilla and coffee, and looked up, just to made the mistake of making eye contact with Jonghyun, who was making silent death threats at him.

* * *

“Seungcheol ah, I have no idea what to do. He’s either that obtuse, or messing around with me!” Jonghyun groaned, slumped over the sofa at the waiting room. With him was Seungcheol, who was waiting for Jeonghan so they can have their dinner date and the chastised Minhyun, who was there for moral support.

“I thought you he was too clueless for this all secret admirer thing. You should have just gone up to him and say, “Hey Dongho, wanna go out with me on valentine’s day?” There’s no way he could have misconstrued that.”

“I just wanted to be romantic.” Jonghyun wailed, his head resting on the table, feeling quite defeated.

Minhyun patted him in the head. “You should have gone with my advice and dropped some pickup lines on him. We know he likes that kind of stuff.”

Jonghyun lifted his head to glare at his best friend. “I’m trying to woo him, not scare him away. And I’m still not talking to you, you traitor.”

Minhyun could only smiled sheepishly at him.

Two minutes later, Baekho walked into the room and grinned when he saw them. “Hey Jonghyun. There you are. You’re free right? Wanna grab dinner together? I booked a table at that steakhouse you liked.”

Jonghyun stared blearily at him and smiled. One simply can’t feel down when you been faced with that kind of smile. “Sure why not. Let me grab my jacket.”

“Cool.” The vocalist suddenly leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “It’s a date then.” He said cheekily, leaving the room, oblivious to the chaos he left behind him.

The three of them gaped as Baekho left, finally spluttering in surprise as his final words sank in.

“OMG!!/HOLY SHITE!!” Seungcheol and Minhyun blabbed wildly as they shake Jonghyun in surprise.

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD.” Jonghyun couldn’t believe his ears. “Did he just?”

“YA KANG BAEKHO!!” He finally shrieked, running out of the room to chase the other.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, yes he knew it was valentine day and no, he never realized the gifts were for him. He did planned for the dinner because he wanted to ask Jonghyun out on a date, not realized Jonghyun was wooing him lol
> 
> Baekho did apologized when Jonghyun told him and let him buy him a bouquet of red roses after the dinner.


End file.
